


Solid

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot of Jim and Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solid

## Solid

by silvina

Standard Disclaimer. I promise to hose myse.um.them down when I'm done. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

* * *

Warm. . . Protected . . . Gentle . . . Light . . . heartbeat . . . Soft. . . loved . . . .safe. 

Jim blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. Stirring a little, he became aware of the arms wrapped around him as they tightened. He hummed unconsciously as Blair's warm hand rubbed his stomach. 

"Welcome back." 

Rolling over to face Blair he winced, and grinned. Blair had cleaned him off with a warm washcloth, so at least he wasn't sticky. "I love you." 

He could sense the flush his words created in Blair. "I love you too." 

They kissed for several minutes until Blair turned over and cuddled back into Jim. Wrapping one arm around Blair in a copy of their earlier position, they fell asleep. 

* * *

End Solid by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
